Tres escenarios distintos del amor
by OhIsobel
Summary: El primer amor y lo que le sigue. Porque nadie dijo que amar, fuera fácil, y tampoco nadie aseguró que el amor primero, fuera miel sobre hojuelas. / Three shots
1. El primer amor

Au: Una historia analítica, sobre el primer amor y sus desventuras. Porque aunque dulce, resulta que siempre tiene un poco de amargo.

**Hong Kong:** Leon (Kirkland) / **Iceland:** Emil (Steilsson)

**Resumen:** Tres escenarios distintos del amor. El primer amor y lo que le sigue. Porque nadie dijo que amar, fuera fácil, y tampoco nadie aseguró que el amor primero, fuera miel sobre hojuelas. **_three shots_**

* * *

La primera vez, sucedió en mayo, cuando el esplendor de los quince años surcaba en el abismo para, dentro de un mes, otorgar entonces el pérfido brillo de las dieciséis a su vida. No era que le emocionara mucho la idea, pero a los dieciséis años, pareciera que ya las cosas no sabrían igual. ¿Cambiaría mucho el sentido de la vida? Lukas, su hermano mayor le había asegurado que, por mucho que se esforzarse en hacerse a la idea de que "era un año más", el cambio, era más que evidente.

Miedo al cambio, miedo al cambio.

Así pues, fue en esa divagación que Emil, un chico al borde de despedirse de sus quince primaveras, caminaba en el parque en una aún iluminada tarde de domingo, mientras iba de camino a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana a su domicilio para comprar lo que hacía falta para la cena.

"_meow"_ un ruido agudo captó su atención, era suave y temeroso, el maullido de un pequeño gatito, refugiándose debajo de un auto. Había dos cosas a las que Emil jamás diría que no, y que podían pecar de debilidad. La primera de ellas, los dulces. La segunda y más intensa, el ayudar a un pequeño animal desamparado. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Qué diría mamá si llevase el gatito consigo a casa? Por seguridad, se enojaría, sin embargo- lo sabía- ni ella misma tendría el corazón para echarlo a la calle.

"_meow, meow" _ de nuevo, aquel maullido de auxilio que parecía iba dirigido, exclusivamente a él. – Vale, ya, ya te oí – dijo agachándose estirando el brazo para alcanzarlo, sin éxito. Aquel pequeño gatito había retrocedido aún más al centro del auto. Emil entonces se tumbó boca abajo para tratar de alcanzarlo. – Ven, _bishito, bishito. _No voy a hacerte daño. – decía cuasi metiéndose debajo del auto. Finalmente, logró alcanzar al gatito, sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje de sus pequeñas patas cuando _algo_ o más bien, _alguien_, tropezó con sus piernas estiradas.

Y ese fue el inicio del caos.

**Tres escenarios distintos del amor  
**El primer amor

"**Bruce Lee"**

Un golpe sórdido en cofre del auto, provocó que Emil cerrara los ojos gatito en manos y le aferrara levantándose a ver, _que o quien_ se había tropezado con sus piernas. Murmuró un pequeño "Lo siento" Antes de detener la vista en un chico de cabellos lacios y oscuros quien se encontraba sosteniéndose de la lámina del auto con ambas manos, audífonos de concha en su cuello. El chico en cuestión se terminó enderezándose volteándole a ver, vestía una camiseta negra, muñequeras a juego y unos jeans _de marca_. Aquellos ojos que le miraban de frente, eran un par de delicados y rasgados ojos color miel.

– Uh – Emil se congeló e su punto, acariciando casi invisiblemente al gatito entre sus manos. Meterse en líos con esa clase de chicos, _jamás _fue bueno. Ese era el tipo de chicos que:

a) Eran populares y por lo tanto, creídos y se sentían superiores.

b) Eran fuertes físicamente y por lo tanto eran _bullies _

c) Eran las dos anteriores.

Fuese como fuese, Emil sintió la certeza de que, una vez más se había metido en problemas. Maldijo un aproximado de sesenta veces, esperando el reclamo, la mirada de superioridad, quizás incluso un empujón y mejor parar de contar la detallada lista de cosas que un chico con esa apariencia podría hacerle a un chico como Emil, _enclenque,_ flacucho, pálido, con varias prendas encima, insípido y plus: con un gatito en las manos.

"¡_vaya escena!" _ Se dijo a sí mismo.

– Lo siento, es que…iba distraído y no te vi…. ¿Tu gato está bien? – el chico de cabellos oscuros le habló con una voz pausada (tal vez demasiado pausada) y con un extraño toque de curiosidad. Acto seguido, estiró la mano para acariciar la cabeza del animalito.

¿Huh?

"_¿Huh?"_

– ¿Huh? – Emil le miró y luego bajó la vista para ver al pequeño gato siendo palmeado con ternura en la cabeza. ¿Así que ese chico no era ni A, ni B, ni C? Aquello era nuevo. – él está bien, supongo, lo acabo de sacar de ahí.

El chico dejó de acariciarlo y se enderezó. – _ajap_, como que… puedo ver eso, digo es obvio – dijo con un ligero toque de sarcasmo y una liviana risa – Lo rescataste o algo así, ¿Qué no?

A, ese chico era un A.

Emil le dedicó una mirada pesada –_see, _y perdona la redundancia, pero tú dijiste que _era mi gato _y tenía que aclarar la situación.

– y, como que… ¿para qué?

Emil se encogió de hombros –No lo sé, porque sí, supongo…

El chico pareció hacer caso omiso de sus palabras. – De todos modos ya es tu gato.

– Supongo…

– _Yyyyyyyy_ – sostuvo la "y" por un buen rato – ¿Sabes cuidarlo?

– Es un gato, comen comida para gato ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?

– Mucho.

Emil rodó los ojos. – Ok, experto en gatitos, ¿Qué debo hacer?

El chico rio entre dientes – ¿Qué clase de sarcasmo fue ese?

El rubio entornó los ojos – no me agradas. ¿Me vas a contestar o no?

– Ya – contuvo una risa de nueva cuenta – Como que tiene menos de un mes, no le puedes dar comida para gato, necesita a su mamá.

– Si bueno, como te darás cuenta su mamá no está por aquí así que…supongo que leche.

– Oh – sonrió irónicamente – ¿Empezando a usar el sentido común?

– Idiota.

– _pffft, _pero cual sea, no le puedes dar leche entera, de la que tu tomas.

– Bueno, perdóname, no sé dónde conseguir leche de gato.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto de asco – _Osea, _¿Quién dijo que tenías que conseguir leche de gato?

– Ugh, ¿Qué no acabas de decir que…?

– No, lo que pasa es que no me dejas terminar de hablar, per o…

– Bueno ya

– Lo hiciste de nuevo.

– Ya

– …. ¿Puedo Con…?

– Continúa.

El asiático le miró con ojos pesados – ¿lo haces a propósito o algo?…bueno cual sea…

– No, es…. – El chico le miraba fijamente –…sin querer…– disminuyó su tono de voz – bueno ya.

Tras un suspiro (Y una sobada en el puente de la nariz) el pelinegro, volvió a hablar, pausadamente. – Tiene que ser leche, sin tanta crema… de la que es evaporada si se puede, la rebajas con un poco de agua, le agregas un toque de miel y la calientas levemente.

– ¡¿Tantas cosas?! – Bajó la vista para mirar al animalito – No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Oye… _tú_. Si tanto sabes de gatos ¿Por qué no te lo llevas tú?

– No puedo – contestó de inmediato – tengo un perro.

– Oh.

– aja, _oh._

Emil suspiró – Bien, entonces iré a comprar eso…supongo.

– Te acompaño, la tienda no está lejos y eso, además, no te van a dejar entrar con un animal.

– Supongo…

Dicho eso, ambos se encaminaron a la tienda en silencio, un silencio tan sólo quebrantado por el débil maullido del gatito en brazos de Emil. – Osea, tranquilo amigo, acá ahm… – El asiático detuvo su dialogo al darse cuenta que no sabía el nombre del rubio. – bueno, tu dueño, te cuidará o algo así. –Miró a Emil –no parece que sea un chico rudo que golpea gatitos, como que… tienes suerte gatito.

– Emil –el rubio dijo de la nada, con un tono de voz casi plano.

– ¿Huh? ¿Es tu nombre o algo?

– Ajá…

– Ya veo – asintió firmemente – Yo soy Bruce.

–…. ¿Bruce?

– Lee.

Emil se atragantó y el otro chico le miró de reojo intentando esconder una sonrisa burlona, respirando profundamente para evitar soltar una carcajada. Justo en ese momento, la tienda de conveniencia se alzó frente a sus ojos. – Bien, tu espera aquí – el pelinegro habló una vez que por fin había suprimido la risa – iré por las cosas del gatito.

– E…espera, yo tenía que comprar unas cosas para la cena…así que iré yo.

El chico arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas – ¿y qué es?

– Huevo.

– Dame, yo lo compro.

– ¿Huh? No.

– No voy a huir con tu dinero – respondió rodando los ojos.

–Ya… – suspiró y se giró levemente – toma el dinero, está en el bolsillo del abrigo… no quiero soltar al gato.

El chico tomó el dinero y entró en la tienda de conveniencia sonriendo divertidamente, una vez que Emil ya no lo pudo ver.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos antes de que estuviera de regreso, con la bolsa de la tienda en la mano. – Tu cambio – dijo enseñándole el dinero y metiéndolo de vuelta en el bolsillo.

– E…espera, ¿No compraste las cosas del gatito?

– Si, pero esas van por mi cuenta.

Emil suspiró – no tenías que hacerlo…

– No, pero me dio la gana.

– Eres…cabeza dura, ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Sonrió sarcásticamente –sólo un par de veces. – respondió entregando la bolsa a Emil quien la enredó en su muñeca para seguir sujetando al gato. – También podría acompañarte ¿sabes? ¿No te pesa?

–… si quieres, pero… ¡no es porque me pese! , es para no hacerte la grosería

– Seguro – rio levemente volviendo a tomar la bolsa.

–….En serio, ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Como que, ya a te lo he dicho… ¿Qué no?

– ¡No eres Bruce Lee!

– Duele que me digas que no soy yo. –Sonrió – ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro que no me llamo así?

– Pues… ¡por que!...uh… no te creo. ¿Qué padres le pondrían Bruce Lee a su hijo?

– Aparentemente los míos.

– Ya en serio…

– Bueno, bueno ya… – suspiró y le miró de reojo. – Puedes llamarme_… "mi héroe"_.

* * *

La segunda vez que lo vio fue un mes después, a finales de junio, un día antes de su cumpleaños. Dicen que cuando te encuentras con una persona en más de una ocasión, sin que se lo hayan propuesto, puede que esa persona esté destinada a estar en tu vida, y tú en la suya.

Un amigo, una pareja, un buen compañero, alguien que estará ahí para jugar un papel importante y sin embargo, uno no puede decidir qué papel desempeñará esa persona en la vida propia.

Pero ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos, cuando Emil caminaba – de nuevo – cerca del parque, no fue difícil distinguir su peinado, algo rebelde a pesar de lo lacio, como si fuese el sello de su identidad, con los flecos largos por delante, corto por detrás, y partido hacía la izquierda. _Y ese modo tan suyo _de ponerse de pie con una mano en la cadera, aunque de cualquier forma, parecía hacerlo de forma despreocupada. Tenía que admitir que ese chico, no solo tenía estilo, _ oh no, _era un chico con una personalidad autentica.

Molesta, pero autentica.

Emil entonces se propuso a llamarlo a lo lejos, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no podría, no sabía su nombre y definitivamente **no **iba a llamarlo _Bruce Lee._

– Maldición, ¡Oye tú! –vociferó sintiendo aún más estúpido que si le hubiese llamado por "su nombre"

Y ese "tú" volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa en los labios que intentó disimular. – Ah, Hola, chico gato. – dijo acercándose a Emil. – reconocí tu voz nasal.

–….mi voz no es nasal…

¿Había oído bien? ¿Por qué demonios le había llamado "Chico gato" si el **si** se había molestado en decirle su nombre?

– Emil – dijo su nombre de nuevo – En fin, no se para que me molesto.

– ¿Cómo sigue el pequeño?

– Bien.

– ¿Tiene nombre o algo?

Emil sonrió de lado –aja, se llama Bruce Lee.

El pelinegro contuvo una risa, pero el hoyuelo en su mejilla le traicionó haciendo el gesto más que evidente.

– Hey… Tienes un hoyuelo, que cosas.

La risa del pelinegro se hizo presente – Bruce Lee ¿ah? Osea… ¿Cómo que, quién le pone así a su gato?

Emil se encogió de hombros – Por lo visto yo.

– _Touché _–

Emil sonrió más divertidamente. – Quería llamarlo como su héroe, pero su héroe utilizó el seudónimo de… ¿su héroe?

– El más grande y el mejor. – Dijo firmemente para después rascarse la sien – demonios, _realmente _quería que me gritarás por "mi nombre" desde el otro lado de la calle, hubiera sido hilarante. – hizo las comillas con las manos mientras sonreía.

– Lo siento, no estoy dispuesto a hacer el idiota para divertir. –Dijo de forma simple, dándose cuenta que ambos iban caminando juntos a la par. ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso?

– Cual sea, y… ¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Vas a un sitio o algo?

– Mmmm a casa.

– Supongo que te estoy acompañando…o algo

– Supongo.

Ambos continuaron su caminata hasta llegar a la zona donde vivía Emil, al entrar a la avenida, con la hilera de casas que parecían relucir, el pelinegro se detuvo.

– Bien, _Em. _Ahí nos vemos.

– Si… supongo. – habló suavemente antes de que una idea cruzara su cabeza- E… ¡espera!

El chico le miró curioso y con una sonrisa divertida – Tranquilo, aún no me voy.

Emil suspiró – No me hagas arrepentirme de lo que estoy a punto de decir.

– Wow, arrepentirte por adelantado, todo una cualidad ¿Ah?

El rubio rodó los ojos – mañana es mi cumpleaños, no me van a hacer la gran cosa, pero… ¿Te gustaría venir? Podrías ver a Bruce…Lee – dijo lo último intentando reprimir una ligera risa

– No la reprimas – dijo de manera simple y después se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.

– ¿Huh?

– No, nada.

– ¿Entonces?…si no quieres no te tienes por que sentir obligado ni…

– Leon.

– ¿Huh? – parpadeó. ¿Ese era su nombre?

– Es mi nombre – confirmó los pensamientos de Emil, haciendo que el chico sonriera levemente.

– Ya veo…te…queda, es… un buen nombre. – dijo tímidamente, ¿Se encontraba dándole un cumplido a otro chico, por su nombre? _"Es que es un lindo nombre" _pensó.

–Oh, Wow, gracias –rio levemente.

– ¿Por qué no lo querías decir? – preguntó directamente, y luego se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan entrometido.

– Me pareció divertido – se encogió de hombros – No contaba con que nos fuéramos a encontrar de nuevo, pero supongo así debía ser, entonces, que mejor que lo sepas de una vez. Bien, entonces me voy, tengo que llegar a casa.

– Si, ya veo…eh, ¡espera!, no me has dicho si…

– Nos vemos, mañana, Emil. – le sonrió ligeramente y luego se despidió con un gesto "naval" con la mano en la cabeza, antes de dar la vuelta, con su porte elegante y despreocupado, su alta y esbelta figura desapareciendo por el horizonte.

* * *

"_meow, meow" _ Bruce Lee maullaba en la ventana, raspando con sus pequeñas uñas en el vidrio de la ventana de Emil, en donde el gato pasaba la mayoría de la tarde en sus siestas bajo el sol que se filtraba en su habitación. Pero el maullido que profería era un maullido especial, que denotaba _y avisaba _que _alguien_ había llegado. Emil se puso de pie, y cerró su laptop para ir a acariciar a su gato y comprobar lo que su mascota le estaba avisando.

Felizmente.

Leon saludaba a Bruce Lee desde abajo, y cuando divisó a Emil, le dedico una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a tocar el timbre de la puerta de entrada, y el rubio se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para abrirle.

Cuando el corazón late por el primer amor, el sentimiento es infinitamente singular, cómo si se estuviese vivo por primera vez, y así era como Emil se sentía, no le fue difícil darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en su pecho y mente, cada que Leon estaba cerca. Sería estúpido negarlo, pues incluso la sola idea de que Leon fuese aquel dueño del ostentoso título de "mi primer amor" parecía perfecta. ¿Cursi? Mucho, pero a esas alturas del partido, Emil no iba a ponerse a negar su propia naturaleza.

Y si bien no lo negaba y lo aceptaba para sí mismo, quería que aquello permaneciera como su _dulce_ secreto. ¿Qué si le preocupaba que ambos fueran chicos? Claro que lo hacía, de hecho, durante varias noches, el hecho de descubrirse atraído por otro chico, fue un acabose que le dejo en vela antes de que pudiese aceptar el hecho. ¿Pero qué se puede hacer? Sino solo disfrutar la agridulce sensación de sentirse enamorado y al mismo tiempo lejos de esa persona. Era un sufrimiento peculiar, pero tan real, y tan vivo que por la sola idea de su existencia, merecía la pena sentirlo.

Paradójicamente ahora tenía toda una selección de temas musicales que se ajustaban a sus necesidades emocionales. ¡Bendito quien invento los audífonos! Pues así Emil, podía incuso envolverse en sus cobijas, escuchando _sus gustos culpables_ con las más románticas baladas, o con temas enérgicos sobre el amor y el desamor.

"_joder, ahora entiendo por qué venden tanto" _pensaba.

90% de las canciones hablan de un tema relacionado con el amor…o el desamor. Y a veces Emil se sentía con ganas de escuchar todas y cada una de ellas, _era delicioso. _

Se encontraban a finales de agosto, tenían aproximadamente dos meses siendo amigos. Porque claro, Emil no estaba dispuesto a decirle a quien en ese momento también ostentaba el título de "Mejor amigo" lo que sentía por él. Podía aceptarlo, dentro de sí, ¿pero declararse? **Nunca**.

Pero es que cada vez que Leon estaba cerca, su corazón latía deprisa, cada que le escuchaba, no podía ya siquiera simular que no sonreía, la sonrisa estaba ahí, cuando se quedaban de ver quería correr a verle, y que el día no pasara tan rápido para seguir disfrutando su presencia, y_ quería, quería, quería_ verle bien.

Verle feliz, sonreír y verle disfrutar.

Aun cuando sus bromas fueran pesadas. Lastimosamente, parecía haberse enamorado tercamente de ese factor.

– _Em, t_u pasas a segundo grado ¿verdad?

–aja… tu estarás en tercer grado ahora. – ambos platicaban sentados en la alfombra de la habitación, _Bruce Lee,_ ahora reposaba en el regazo de _su héroe. _Como si supiese, pero en realidad, aquel gatito estaba muy anudado a él. A Leon, muchas veces, los animalitos saben más que los humanos y no hay que subestimarlos. Dejando de lado el asunto de Bruce Lee y su sabiduría animal, habría que enfocarse en un asunto que a Emil, le rompía el corazón, de cierta forma: Leon era un año mayor que él.

Justo dos semanas después de que Emil tocara los dieciséis años, Leon cumplió los diecisiete, bella edad en que, los quince, parecen completamente ajenos. Triste pero cierto, Leon estaba un grado más adelante que Emil. Jamás compartirían clase juntos. Y Leon sabía que aquello inconformaba a su mejor amigo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer por ello. "No voy a reprobar por ti" le había dicho en una ocasión. "No estaba esperando que lo hicieras" había respondido.

– Como que, he estado pensando – Leon volvió a hablar – Y tengo una idea, creo que te gustará o algo así – alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos color miel en Emil quien parpadeó ante la intensa mirada, sus grandes y expresivos ojos color "_azul violáceo" _ brillaron con inquietud. La inquietud de la incertidumbre, y de la curiosidad. La case de sensación que indica "_Leon, maldita sea, dilo ya"_

Una risa ligera se hizo presente en el ambiente, la de Leon, al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua – No seas impaciente _Em_.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo aquella interpretación analítica, completamente correcta de "_joder, que bien me conoce" _ y es que, por alguna razón, sin importar realmente cuánto, Emil se propusiera a permanecer perenne, Leon terminaba leyéndolo cual libro abierto.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Pero era casi mágico.

– Podemos comer juntos todos los días, en el receso –Solución sencilla que ninguno de los dos había pensado en absoluto, motivo por el cual, Emil se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

– Claro, claro ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

León se encogió de hombros.

Había algo claro, si bien Leon era lo suficientemente expresivo, a su exclusiva manera, desde luego. Emil aún tenía problemas en interpretarlo. No es que fuera un chico en específico misterioso, más bien reservado pero de mente simple si bien, muy inteligente. Por seguridad que la mayoría del tiempo estaría pensando en cómo fastidiar al prójimo.

Pero, justo como Emil había analizado, Leon lo sabía leer. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya de cómo se sentía por él? Y más que incomodidad, aquello le causaba nervios.

Muchos

Muchos

Muchos nervios.

– Eso sí, con una condición –Le dijo con una sonrisa, a la par que retiraba a Bruce Lee de su regazo para ponerlo en un cojín, para él acercarse a Emil.

– ¿Huh? ¿Qué condición?

–Antes dime… ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Justo en ese momento, a Emil, el nerviosismo le traicionó, de la forma más vil y terrible. Las piernas de gelatina no eran nada comparado con lo que sucedió. Emil había hecho cortocircuito. _¡zaz! _ Y helo ahí, con las manos aferradas al borde de sus propias mangas, mirando hacia abajo, hablando con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal – ¡Me gustas Leon! me gustas mucho …– su voz parecía salir de su boca, miró de frente al chico. Y sintió un impulso salvaje de ponerse de pie y arrojarse por la ventana. ¿Había dicho que nunca se declararía? Bien, nunca digas nunca. – me…gustas demasiado, más de la cuenta, me gusta estar contigo…y…

"_¡Cállate, Emil!" _se reprendió mentalmente. Pero ya había hablado demasiado.

Leon sonrió cálidamente, ruborizándose intensamente ante aquella declaración de amor. ¿Es que acaso Emil lo hacía todo de una forma tan pasional? Él mismo se sintió sorprendido, y una emoción sincera le recorrió el cuerpo, anidándose en forma de _cuasi_ dolorosas mariposas en el estómago.

Y rio, rio mucho, y rio feliz y completamente nervioso, y es que aquel chico de mirada confusa y preocupada, de voz tiernamente nasal y punto de vista inconforme, se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Le gustaba mucho, su ternura, hasta cierto punto, su contradictoria inocencia mezclada con el conocimiento que ostentaba.

Le gustaba mucho, y con él, podía ser el mismo. Y podía disfrutar de todo, de una manera más auténtica y sencilla. Fuera pretensiones, fuera mascaras. Leon en su estado más puro y natural, disfrutándose a sí mismo, cuando se encontraba con Emil.

Y es que jamás había conocido a nadie que le complementara tanto como ese chico de cabellos tan claros que parecían blancos, de piel tan pálida como de alabastro, y rojas mejillas de manzana. Su tierna y suave voz nasal y la certidumbre de que, podía imaginarse, hablando con él, queriéndolo a él.

Por supuesto que ante aquella risa, Emil se asustó. ¿Se estaría burlando de él? Desvió la vista, se mordió el labio inferior y entonces miró a Bruce Lee durmiendo en su cojín. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Porque había hablado tanto? Su corazón parecía querer detenerse, amenazaba con en cualquier momento parar. Las manos le sudaban terriblemente, apretando más la mordido en su labio inferior, cuando sintió una cálida mano en su mejilla.

– No hagas eso, te harás daño y eso. – Leon y su voz, lo traían de vuelta a la realidad. Emil lo miró petrificado sin saber si moverse (o no) de aquel contacto. – La condición era, que bueno… – Leon desvió la vista y entonces, se talló la mejilla para tallar después su nuca. – Que…si ibas a pasar el receso conmigo…pues….como que lo hicieras como..._mi chico. _Y eso…

Emil parpadeó. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿_Su chico? _ – yo… – ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Leon le miró de reojo. Quizás no había sido lo suficientemente claro, y si quería darle al rubio un lugar. _En específico._ Debía empezar a hablar y a decir las cosas, con todas sus letras. Y sin contracciones.

– Emil– empezó, tosiendo y colocando ambas manos en los hombros del chico. Respiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud. Preparándose porque lo que estaba a punto de decir, era algo intenso. Nuevo. Y sumamente importante.

Emil asintió, dándole a entender que le escuchaba, atentamente. Y dispuesto a capturar aquél momento para siempre.

Leon tomó la palabra, una vez que, creyó estar listo. Aunque desde luego, el nerviosismo no se lo quitaba nadie. – Me gustas, mucho, en realidad, me gustas mucho y… – le miró de frente – me haces feliz, soy feliz cuando puedo estar contigo porque… me haces reír– rio levemente y desvió la vista, sólo unos instantes, antes de volver a ver a aquellos ojos violáceos, profundamente. – Porque ¡eres diferente a cualquier persona! , eres….gracioso… y… muy inteligente y al mismo tiempo eres audaz…y… me gusta cuando sonríes o cuando te enojas… porque significa que sientes… y que estás vivo y existes y bueno…eso me hace feliz.

Completamente enrojecido ante semejantes comentarios, Emil se cubrió la cara. ¿Cómo era posible, que Leon se quitara todo tapujo y hablase sin rodeos de aquella forma?... un momento. Aquello significaba que era correspondido, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

– Le…Leon… –bajó las manos y jugó con sus dedos. – creo que eres raro… ¿lo sabías?

– Me lo dices todo el tiempo – le miró parpadeando.

El rubio sonrió – claro, pero es que en serio…creo que estas… un _poquito _loco – rio torpemente – y nunca puedo predecirte…. Pero eso también me agrada – balbuceó – pero… definitivamente….quiero….estar contigo.

Leon sonrió honestamente – ¿Eso es un sí?

Emil suspiró –Ahora que si no estás de acuerdo…– comentó en tono de juego y Leon le cubrió la boca con sus labios en un casto beso.

Al separarse, se encogió de hombros –pacto sellado – rio – Y ahora estoy en mi derecho.

Aquello se ganó un empujón leve, un gesto y una risa por parte de Emil.

* * *

El primer amor, siempre genera mucha expectativa y mucha ilusión, y pasar el tiempo tomados de la mano, es simplemente la mejor seguridad que pueda existir. O al menos, Leon mismo así se sentía, entrelazando los dedos con los de Emil, sujetando su mano helada tratando de transmitirle calor, y caminar, _mal gastando el tiempo_ pero disfrutándolo tan intensamente, que podía parecer, pecado.

Y aunque al mismo tiempo fuera bizarro, la idea de encontrar un complemento ideal para la vida, en otra persona, completamente aparte de si mismo, parecía _ideal._

– ¿Puedes creer que dijo eso? _Ugh _ no lo entiendo, ¿Qué pasa por su cabeza, con su complejo de hermano mayor?

Incluso, oírlo quejarse era delicioso. – Ya, no te amargues, Te compro un helado. – Ofreció, guiándole de camino a la heladería.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo ya?

Mientras contemplaba su sonrisa al caminar, su corazón latía inmensamente, como si aprendiese lo que era latir por vez primera. Leon sonrió. Quizás, llevaban más de seis meses, pero aún se sentía profundamente emocionado de ir caminando a su lado.

La clase de sentimiento, que uno espera. Le acompañen por siempre. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios a la vez que se detenía y atrapaba a Emil en un cálido abrazo. – Hola – dijo juguetonamente – tenía mucho que no te abrazaba.

– Hola. – Emil respondió tímidamente devolviéndole el abrazo. – deberías hacerlo más seguido entonces.

– Lo haré entonces – le sonrió antes de inclinarse suavemente para rozar sus labios con los de Emil. _Su chico, su novio_. – Y también esto, porque, como que, estoy en mi derecho. – y aun sonriendo, y consiente de que el rubio sentiría su sonrisa sobre sus labios, le besó despacio, suave y cálidamente, cerrando los ojos y apegándole más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el ligero temblor de su pequeño cuerpo estremeciéndose.

Se separó de él, para captar el brillo en sus ojos tímidos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, que le delataba completamente, y sintió la necesidad de estar ahí siempre, de protegerlo siempre, siempre. – Que descaro– fue lo que Emil dijo, ganándose, desde luego, otro beso.

* * *

¿Es coherente decir, que quieres pasar el resto de tus días con ese primer amor? Coherente o no, eso era lo que Emil quería, no que pensase en imaginarse en zenda celebración, pero, si, compartiendo con Leon.

Un año.

Un año desde que se habían vuelto lo que ahora eran, y era ridículo ponerle la etiqueta "Es mi novio" porque a ciencia cierta, Leon parecía ser mucho más. Un año, y se sentía mas apegado y enamorado de lo que había estado en un principio.

– Leon… – le habló mientras ambos miraban una película en la habitación del asiático.

– ¿Mmh? – le miró de reojo, abrazándole por los hombros – ¿Qué sucede, _mi_ _Em?_

Emil sonrió ante tal sobrenombre, o más bien modo de acortar su nombre –Te quiero mucho.

Una sonrisa, un beso, una caricia. Un abrazo largo y prolongado fundido en su calor, en su aroma, el acompasado ritmo de su corazón a la par de su pecho, la respiración del pelinegro sobre su cuello y después, la sensación húmeda y dulce de sus labios sobre los propios, los ojos cerrados, maximizando todas las sensaciones, enredando sus dedos sobre los ahora, enmarañados y lacios cabellos negros que se escurrían dificultosamente por entre los delgados dedos del rubio. Atrayéndole más, queriéndole sentir más y más cerca. – Te amo –susurró en sus labios – Te amo, Leon…

El asiático, se aferró más a él, apretándole, casi desesperadamente. –Maldición, maldición – tembló, y su voz tembló con él. –yo también, mucho, mucho, mucho… – escondió el rostro en su cuello. – _Te amo mucho_. Y… – tragó saliva. – es tanto que…a veces duele ¿sabes?... saber que…mi complemento… que la persona que más me completa…–esnifó – está en un cuerpo completamente aparte del mío… y que cuando llega la noche, tengo que separarme de esa pequeña… y magnifica mitad, y… – rio amargamente –y …decirle "adiós" y…"hasta luego"…como que…no es justo.

Emil tragó saliva pesadamente, aferrándose fuertemente, con zendo nudo en la garganta. Por supuesto que era doloroso. Querer tanto, era doloroso. – ¿Por qué teníamos que nacer en cuerpos separados?...

…**  
**

"**¿Cómo se supone que pueda vivir sin ti?"**

**Fin de la primera parte.**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Tal vez es un poco raro e incluso parezca puro fluff, pero necesitaba plasmar, las tres situaciones que tengo en mente. Desde luego, no todo es miel… así finaliza el primer escenario del amor. (Y no prometo que todo sea feliz aquí u.u )

Y Ooops debería ponerme a actualizar el otro que ya está por terminar X) pero acá ando con este, pero es que éste no es tan largo…

Y si les ha gustado esta historia, un comentario se agradece uwu.


	2. Adiós

Pareciere que entonces, uno opta por vivir con cierta disyuntiva, o al menos eso fue lo que ocurrió, en su caso, en el de Leon, en el de ambos. Así mismo, pareciera como si todas esas pequeñas-o grandes- tragedias de la ficción fuesen completamente ajenas. Después de todo, la vida no se trataba de una novela ¿O sí? Sin embargo, el balde de agua fría no tardó en caer sobre sus ilusiones.

Feliz cumpleaños, para uno, para el otro y aunque estables, una idea empezó a formarse en sus cabezas. Como gota de agua que cae incesable del grifo, una fuga incapaz de controlarse, que si bien se tolera, poco a poco se vuelve desesperante.

Y Leon tenía ya 18 años y el tercer año para Emil en la escuela donde ambos habían compartido el receso, para Leon, era la hora en que, tendría que dar un paso a mayor escala, cuasi alcanzando la etapa del joven adulto y las nuevas responsabilidades. El colegio, la universidad…. Un lugar diferente, un lugar lejano, un lugar donde Emil, aquél a quien Leon consideraba la gran parte de su alegría, no estaría cerca, él seguiría en el mundo de la escuela media superior, con los chicos que esperan llegar a los 18, con las tareas pintorescas y los bailes de primavera, con las cuestiones simples y completamente intensas, llenas de jovialidad, llenas de expectativa.

No es que fuese una gran diferencia, quizás. Pero el hecho, de que se iban a acabar los almuerzos juntos, el hecho de que la nueva escuela de Leon estuviese más lejos, el hecho de que ahora tendría menos tiempo y más amigos, más gente que le rodeara… queriéndolo o no, abría una extensa brecha entre los dos, que, desde luego, ambos se enfocaban en negar. Optando por hacer caso omiso a las negatividades, porque claro… al llegar el sábado, ni habría escuela preparatoria, ni universidad. Ni profesores ni deberes, no campus ni brechas…

O así es como intentaban verlo.

El sábado era su día, aquel en que podían despejar la mente, soltarla de la cotidianeidad y del terrible. El-no-está-aquí-conmigo. Y pasar unos instantes juntos, quizás incluso, planeando a futuro.

"Y te juro que me iría contigo"

"Y buscaría estar en la misma universidad"

"Porque te extraño"

"Porque te necesito"

"Porque te amo"

**Tres escenarios distintos del amor**

**"El segundo escenario es…."**

* * *

***Meses después***

Emil despertó gracias a la alarma de su celular y comenzó con su rutina, aquella de un buen alumno de tercer grado, con un ciclo escolar en el albor de su final-paradójicamente- hablando. Engulléndose el desayuno, corriendo a alistarse, revisando que los libros estuviesen en orden y esperando en la estación para, poder ir a clases.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que Leon se graduase de esa institución y había entrado a una buena universidad, todo, como se supone que debía ser. Estudiando al por mayor en ahora un campus literalmente al otro lado de la ciudad en donde, además, por motivos varios había tenido que mudarse, logrando que ahora, viviesen más separados. Aunque claro, que eso no fue problema, aun si fuesen vecinos, las constantes tareas, tesinas, investigaciones y proyectos escolares de su novio lo mantenían permanentemente ocupado como para, ir y quitarle el tiempo, o al menos así lo veía Emil, quien, aun a pesar del constante "Siempre tengo tiempo para ti" y del "Buscaré hacer espacio para verte" insistía con un "no te preocupes, la escuela primero ya nos veremos el fin de semana"

Y así fue como las horas que pasaban juntos entre semana, se volvieron minutos, después instantes… y después todo eso se tradujo en una cosa: esperar a la llegada del sábado.

Aquél día, era el día entre semana más importante de todos, un viernes en que, por fin podrían hablar por teléfono – o chat, si es que se les daba la oportunidad- y hablar de lo que habían hecho esa semana y de lo que harían el sábado, planes, planes.

La campana de la primera clase sonó y los alumnos se apresuraron a tomar asiento y prestaban atención a las recomendaciones de su profesor para elegir un buen colegio, una carrera y revisar sus opciones. Desde que comenzaran su relación, Emil había tomado en cuenta que quería ir a la misma donde Leon estuviera, la cual resultó ser una buena institución que ofrecía, entre muchas coas, un sistema atractivo y una oferta educativa de su interés, motivo por el cual, tras tener la idea en su mente, desechaba por completo las palabras del orientador quien, apoyando al profesor en turno, les explicaba el procedimiento.

Cuando el receso llegó y la hora del almuerzo se hizo presente, se sentó con sus compañeros, como tenía ya, mucho tiempo haciéndolo, todo su tercer año en la escuela había sido así tras la ausencia de Leon a la hora de la comida. Nada fuera de lo habitual, tras las risas y comentarios, tras las bromas y pensamientos de la incertidumbre respecto al futuro, típico en los chicos de esa edad.

Al finalizar ese día escolar, tal como cualquier otro regresó a casa, saludo a su madre y subió a las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, escuchando a su hermano hablar por teléfono desde su habitación, sonriendo livianamente, al saber que, Lukas charlaba con alguien en particular cada día.

Al parecer, había conocido a esa persona en la universidad, en el segundo semestre y desde entonces, su hermano mayor se había notado un tanto más paciente con la vida. Lukas, era tres años mayor que Emil, por lo que ahora se encontraba a poco de finalizar su carrera. Era gracias a él que el menor comprendía las intensas – y a veces catastróficas- situaciones relacionadas con la vida universitaria. Viendo el cómo Lukas se estresaba con los trabajos y proyectos – aunque no lo demostrase…mucho – y el cómo a veces no dormía por estar estudiando, le hicieron pensar que, su novio necesitaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para lograr sus objetivos. Claro que lo entendía.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y la dulce melodía escogida para Leon inundó su habitación y presto cogió la llamada intentando esconder su emoción.

– ¿Emil? –la aguda y oh bien amada voz sonó del otro lado del auricular, suave y un tanto cansina. ¿O era preocupación? El rubio frunció el ceño levemente.

– ¿Si? ¿Todo bien?

Una ligera pausa se hizo presente, y después de un suspiro, Leon continuó – mhm – afirmó lánguidamente – ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?

– Eh…bien, supongo, solo nos han estado dando muchas pláticas y ya me aburrió. – contestó, aún con un sentimiento de incertidumbre.

– Ya – fue la respuesta del otro lado del teléfono – El tercer año es muy aburrido, ¿no?

– Un poco… oye…

– ¿Mmh?

– ¿Estas bien?

– Si, solo un poco cansado, pero, no es nada del otro mundo.

– Ya veo…. ¿y tú semana?

– aburrida, pesada… diría que anhelo que llegue el tercer semestre o algo pero, la verdad es que no.

– Al menos ya se acercan las vacaciones, ¿no?

– Si, aunque…

– ¿Aunque?

Hubo una pausa, Leon contuvo la respiración levemente. – Estaré ayudando a Arthur durante el verano, a modo de trabajo, digo, era eso o trabajar con uno de los conocidos de Yao y como que… no.

– Ya veo…– El rubio contuvo la respiración levemente, entendía que esas situaciones fueran necesarias. – ¿Y será a tiempo completo? …¡digo!... necesitas descansar también….

Leon rio entre dientes –Amo cuando te preocupas por mí, pero, lo lamento, en serio es necesario, tengo muchos proyectos de vida…

– bueno, aun así dedícate un poco a descansar, ¿por qué mejor mañana no descansas? Si quieres vemos una película en la casa de uno de los dos y ya.

– ¡Ah…! Sobre eso…

– ¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasa?

– si bueno, es que quedé de veme con unos compañeros, sobre un proyecto que estamos llevando a cabo….

Emil se quedó estático. ¿No se suponía que el sábado era el día de ambos? Sacudió la cabeza, no, no podía ser tan egoísta. Al contrario, era bueno saber que Leon ponía todo su esfuerzo en salir adelante.

– ¡Ah! –Respondió intentando sonar casual – Está bien, no te preocupes.

– Lo lamento – dijo después de un silencio – Y bueno, sabes que el domingo me toca ir con Yao, y exige que esté con él.

– No te preocupes –repitió aun sonando casual – está bien, haz lo que debas de hacer, pero por favor, descansa también.

– Emil, prometo que te lo voy a reponer o algo, ¿Si?

– No pasa nada –rio levemente para convencerlo – está bien, sirve que me pongo estudiar para los exámenes. Además… ¿Qué pasa si un día no nos vemos?

– Pasa que te voy a extrañar… pero te hablo en la noche, en la tarde o algo. ¿De acuerdo?

Emil sonrió – De acuerdo. Ya duérmete –rio levemente – Y buenas noches…

– Buenas noches – dijo riendo levemente antes de que la llamada terminara.

Y en cierta forma era cierto. ¿Qué podría pasar si un día no se veían?

A la mañana siguiente, durmió hasta tarde y se centró en vagar por su casa con el pijama, ver algún programa simple en la televisión mientras su hermano mayor lo usaba de almohada, o lo escuchaba quejarse livianamente de todo lo que estaba mal en la vida de los demás.

– Sigo sin créelo – Le dijo Lukas mientras se levantaba por otro tazón de cereal, sus padres no estaban, era mayor de edad, la rebeldía a todo lo que da.

– ¿Qué? – El menor de los dos se reacomodaba en el sofá.

– Que estés por acá un sábado en la mañana y no con tu noviecito – comentó de manera simple, volviéndose a sentar, de paso, quitando las piernas de su hermano de su sitio.

– ja-ja – dijo con sarcasmo – está ocupado.

– ¿En sábado?

Emil resopló –pues sí, se tuvo que juntar con sus compañeros.

– ¿Compañeros? O… ¿Compañero?

– ¿huh? ¿Qué estás insinuando?...él no es así, jamás me haría algo así.

– ya, ya, le creo.

Emil rodó los ojos. – A todo esto, ¿Con quién te la pasas hablando?

Su hermano le miró suavemente – Emil, esas cosas no se preguntan.

El aludido se atragantó – ¡No pregunte nada impropio!... … ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

– ¿Salir?... ¿A dónde? No, no. Si acaso nos vemos en la facultad…

– Entonces eso es un… ¿Si?

– Es un "no se"

– Me suena a un quizás

Lukas suspiró y se estiró antes de volver a acomodarse plácidamente en su sitio – Más bien es un "Estamos a prueba"

– ¿A prueba?

– Déjame decirte algo Emil, cuando terminemos la universidad él estará en un ramo, con su gente, sus colegas y yo, bueno yo estaré, para mi desgracia, rodeado de otros idiotas…

– ajá…

– Mikkel…

– ¿Así se llama?

– Y Emil te llamabas tu si no dejas de interrumpirme – dijo de forma casual acomodando sus piernas sobre el regazo de su hermano, usándolo de nuevo para ponerse cómodo, al acto, el chico rodó los ojos. – El punto es que su mundo y el mío no serán los mismos. ¿Recuerdas la historia de cómo nuestra madre conoció a tu padre?

– ¿Como la voy a recordar?

– Ah, ¿Nunca te la ha contado?

– No.

– Se conocieron en el trabajo, él tenía a su novia que trabajaba en otro lado, he ahí, mismo mundo.

Emil se quedó pensando antes de volver a hablar – Ósea, que ¿tienes miedo de que Mi…?

– Mikkel

– De que él, ¿conozca a alguien más?

– Puede pasar y no, no tengo miedo, por eso no me envuelvo demasiado.

Emil susurró levemente – Tienes miedo, eso es lo que pasa.

– No, porque posiblemente, yo también conoceré muchas personas nuevas, que tengan más en común conmigo, o que se yo.

Entonces una pequeña duda fue sembrada en su cabeza, ¿Qué sucedería si Leon empezaba a conocer a más personas que tuvieran más en común con él? El chico tragó saliva intentando despejar los pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía permitirse tantas dudas y menos cuando Leon mismo le había dicho que lo iba a extrañar.

…no podía desconfiar de él, aunque francamente todo eso, no era un asunto de confianza. Sino de la realidad que los había rodeado, quizás se habían conocido demasiado pronto.

No obstante, aquel, no fue el único sábado que pasó en su casa…

* * *

– ¿Leon?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza levemente – ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – El llamado de su compañero lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Estás bien? Has estado ausente toda la mañana.

Leon suspiró – Si, es solo que… preferiría estar en otro lado.

Su compañero asintió –no, y yo también pero éste estúpido proyecto no queda – suspiró frustrado – yo quisiera estar en mi cama durmiendo, pero anda es sólo un sábado ¿no?

– Espero… – Respondió suavemente, más pensativo que consiente de su plática.

Francamente, Leon hubiera deseado estar con quien se suponía que debía estar, era sábado, un día que se suponía debía pasar con su novio, ver una película, o simplemente charlar, pero la realidad era otra y en ese momento, el pelinegro maldijo el tener que estar haciendo ese trabajo en equipo antes que estar con Emil.

Le habían dicho años atrás que a veces, para prosperar había que sacrificar ciertas cosas, pero ciertamente, Emil y el tiempo a su lado no era algo que se pudiera sacrificar, ni siquiera estaba en consideración, sería como imaginar lo más imposible, lo absurdo, lo casi profano, hacerse a la idea, siquiera pensarlo era todo menos lo cuerdo y seria cometer la más absurda de las faltas y aun así…

_Lo estoy haciendo_

Fue extrañó como aquello golpeó en su mente y se encontró a si mismo con esa realidad, tragando saliva pesadamente a la par que miraba el calendario con cada vez menos tiempo, el sábado siguiente y el siguiente

…y el siguiente.

Gruñó por lo bajo y sintió miedo.

Desde luego que siguió comunicándose con Emil vía celular pero a determinado momento todo empezó a parecer más y más en vano, como si las palabras carecieran de sentido.

"Lo lamento, el próximo sábado…"

"Lo entiendo, no te preocupes"

"Te juro que, cuando esto termine…buscaré tiempo, en serio, no quisiera que pensaras que no me importa o algo así"

"Lo entiendo… no te preocupes, además, en verano debes ir Arthur ¿no? No te preocupes, yo estaré bien"

Aunque eso no era más que una absurda mentira, Emil lo sabía bien, no estaba bien, la idea de no ver por tanto tiempo a Leon le comía por dentro ardiendo y adueñándose de incluso su facilidad para respirar, aunque eso no fue lo definitivo ni lo más aterrador de todo.

Lo más aterrador aún estaba por llegar, cuando un día, sus padres llegaron con una noticia que habría de cambiarle el panorama de forma súbita, tanto así que sintió el alma separarse de su cuerpo, ser arrancado de su propia existencia, sin la posibilidad de dejar escapar sonido alguno de su raspada garganta. Una mudanza, a otra ciudad y millas lejos de Leon.

– Es una gran casa, es amplia y bonita, como la que siempre quisimos – Su madre sonría, y Emil aún no procesaba las palabras.

– ¿Una…casa? –parecía aun no procesar las cosas.

– Si, ¿Qué te parece amor? Lukas no podrá venir, por la escuela entonces él se irá a un piso.

–Espera,… ¿él ya estaba enterado?

– Claro que sí, de hecho no tardará en empezar a hacer sus maletas.

–Espera… ¿Cuándo? …¿Qué hay de mí? …de la escuela también.

–No es tanto problema ya que aún no entras y en todo caso eso tiene solución, además – Le dijo con calma – a donde vamos tienen una de las mejores, no te preocupes, hemos pensado en todo…

Claro, que no habían pensado en todo, Emil masculló levemente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era como si negaran su propia humanidad y su derecho a sentirse con raíces en esa ciudad, con la voluntad de amar dentro de ese lugar.

– Hay alguien… – Dijo por fin y su madre le sonrió.

– Habrá muchas nuevas personas en tu vida… – ella suspiró – Una semana

¿Una semana? ¿Eso era lo que _le quedaba de vida? _O al menos a su voluntad de vivir y a su alma, a su todo. El chico terminó por acostarse boca abajo, ¿Seguir luchando era inútil? Leon ya casi no tenía tiempo, a menudo pasaba tiempo también con sus nuevos amigos – él decía que era por compromiso- pero no era para juzgarlo. Pronto también comenzaría a trabajar, Leon estaba haciendo una vida, y él no podría estar ahí, tenía que dejarlo hacer una vida.

… porque él también estaba viéndose obligado a hacer la suya.

No quiso hablar con nadie más durante un tiempo, ni con su hermano para reclamarle por su silencio, aunque ¿Qué hubiera podido cambiar? Nada. Parecía como si la sentencia hubiera sido marcada y el fuera el –sádico- encargado de llevarla a cabo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan renuente de llevar a cabo una acción.

"Necesito verte el próximo sábado, unos minutos, tengo algo que decirte, no te quitare tiempo" _le mensajeó_ y abrazó a su teléfono celular con el corazón doliéndole por adelantado, sintiendo desde antes la tormenta que estaba por desatarse, el dolor se incrementó aún más cuando recibió la respuesta.

"Está bien, ¿Te parece a las 6? Tu nunca me quitas el tiempo, Emil. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?"

Apretó los labios, sollozando violentamente para reprimir el chillido que ya estaba escapando. "A las 6 está bien, te veo en el parque, donde siempre" y cuando bajó el celular, se abrazó a si mismo con una sola duda delante de él que habría de acompañarlo por siempre.

¿Por qué?

* * *

Aquél mensaje parecía decir más que todas las palabras que contenía, la facilidad de Emil para escribir sus emociones había sido algo que lo había asombrado desde siempre, el modo de transmitir lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, uno más de sus hábitos, actos y perspicacias que terminaron haciendo que se enamorara de él y que en ese caso lo que le estaban provocando era la sensación de que todo se estaba tornando de un color oscuro, que todo estaba tomando un giro inesperado que el mismo _suplicaba _ que no pasara.

Y Quizás era el hecho de que conocía a Emil lo suficientemente bien como para percatarse de que algo no andaba bien, o mejor dicho, _algo andaba muy mal._

Un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de él, _no quería perderlo_ y se lamentaba y repetía aquellas palabras una y otra vez, el sábado habría de enfrentar una realidad, _podía sentirlo _y no sabía si tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas para evitarlo, o dejarlo ir…

Consciente de que había estado descuidándolo, perdiéndolo a cada minuto, a cada día y pronto todos esos días en que no pudo sentir su mano o su calor se volverían más y más eternos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había abrazado sin prisas? Sintiendo su calor y perdiéndose en la curva del espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había besado lentamente? De esos besos cuya pasión es tan plana pero dulce y constante que le permitía alargar el momento por intensos minutos hasta que sus labios tomaban una rojiza intensidad con la sensación de adormecimiento. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado su mano? Aferrándola, entrelazando sus dedos, a veces, besando sus nudillos enrojecidos de aquella pálida y fría piel.

¿Y que había de las veces que le había visto sonreír? O de, todas aquellas veces que le había oído reír, cuando el ambiente era tan ligero que las horas parecían pasar sin parpadear de forma cruel y aventurada a otorgarles el trágico destino. Y por ese momento, el llanto empezó a escapar de su garganta, ya no habría más momentos como aquellos, con risas que tratarían de ser escondidas tras las manos de Emil mismo al intentar evitar que le vieran en tal reacción. Y a no escucharía ni vería su preocupación cuando la vida le obligaba a susurrar, a balbucear y farfullar de forma torpe, con aquel gesto preocupado y sus cejas fruncidas levemente asustadas. Y Ya no lo abrazaría fuertemente para cambiar esa expresión en su faz.

…Ni volvería a verlo enojado, posiblemente enfadado por las mismas acciones de Leon.

Ya lo estaba extrañando y aún no escuchaba las palabras definitivas que habrían de enterrarse en su corazón, pero claro, ¿Hasta qué punto podría luchar? Si Emil había llegado a aquella decisión…

…Habría que respetarla.

* * *

Cada paso que Emil dio en su camino hacia el parque, era un paso que no quería hacer y sus pies se congelaban en el pavimento negándose a continuar, con las rodillas flaqueándole amenazando con dejarle caer en el suelo sin más reparo – y posiblemente lo merecería. Pronto –para su disgusto- se encontró en el parque, y lo miró y tal pareciese que Leon sentía la rara atmosfera entre ellos, o la pared que había surgido, porque no se aproximó hacia él y lo dejó avanzar, Emil contuvo su respiración al grado que sintió no necesitarla. Quería no decir lo que estaba por decirme quería evitar a toda costa lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero tenía que.

…Tenía que.

– Emil…

El aludido negó con la cabeza suavemente, una leve sonrisa – más bien a fuerza que de ganas- se dibujó en su rostro y el pelinegro supo, que todos sus miedos se estaban confirmando. Aquel dolor que había comenzado a asentarse anteriormente ahora tomaba más y más forma y era casi tangible y malditamente real.

– ¿Caminamos? – Fue lo que el rubio contestó y comenzó a andar por un sendero, Leon le siguió de cerca, mirándole fijamente, tratando de memorizar sus facciones, el color de su pelo y la forma graciosa con la que éste caía, de forma redonda y lisa y aun así, con ciertos mechones curvilíneos jugando con la redondez de su faz, pretendió memorizar la tonalidad de su pálida piel y las mejillas jovialmente enrojecidas, grabando en su mente la suave imagen de sus largas pestañas enmarcando dos enormes orbes color amatista que escrutaban más allá de su interior, cual cristales líquidos, magnéticos y adictivos… pensando en que ojala pudiera incluso memorizar el tono exacto de su voz, de su risa y sus disgustos.

…Aunque francamente, tener que hacer todo eso, le parecía de lo más injusto.

– Sé que has estado ocupado con los proyectos del colegio…

– Emil, si pero… – contuvo su respiración antes de hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

– No… – respondió suavemente, intentando ser fuerte, aunque ciertamente se odió a sí mismo en ese preciso instante. – creo que a estas alturas, no vale ya…decir mucho.

– No digas eso, o sea, Emi, no… – su voz empezó a quebrantarse.

– Es que… no es – suspiró – no es tu culpa. – Se relamió los labios. – Leon, creo que no podemos seguir así…

Leon se detuvo en medio del sendero, Emil volteó a verle y pudo notar el dolor en sus ojos rasgados, el cómo poco a poco se iban inhumando con emociones cada vez más difíciles de controlar, los labios que alguna vez amó besar –aun amaba, temblando levemente, increíble el dolor que unas palabras estaban causando.

Increíble pensar que era _él_ quien estaba causando tal dolor.

– Emil, no, ¿Por qué?

Indispuesto a prolongar su propio sufrimiento, ya sin contener el llanto que invadía sus ojos, ladeando la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente – Tenemos que hacer nuestras vidas, por lo visto por separado, tu…

– no

–Leon, tú ya tienes tu vida…

El aludido seguía negando con la cabeza y avanzando hasta el, colocando sus manos en los hombros del rubio, tragando saliva para que su voz no sonara tan ida-en vano-.

– No, no la tengo…

–La tienes – afirmó –…y lo que es más… mi familia y yo… – Al escuchar esas palabras, Leon abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. _Estaba temiendo demasiado_. – Nos vamos a mudar… ya tengo todo listo…

– ¿A mudar…? ¿A dónde?

– Eso no importa – respondió, enojado y frustrado consigo mismo – mañana…me voy temprano y quería…despedirme

– no

–Leon… – No pudo siquiera respirar cuando sintió a su _ex novio _ aferrándole en un abrazo. – No lo hagas más difícil… – añadió, encontrándose a sí mismo, respondiendo el abrazo. _Lo amaba tanto_. ¿Cómo se supone que enfrentaría el siguiente día? Sintiéndose tan mal por esto. Se separó contra su voluntad. – Lo siento tanto… pero… Es lo mejor –dijo en un casi inaudible susurro, Leon besó su frente.

Era cierto, el merecería alguien que estuviera para él, siempre, que no lo hiciera enojar tan seguido, que no tuviera que dejarlo colgado a menudo, alguien quizás más educado y menos problemático, alguien que pudiera hacerle feliz…

…justo como él había intentado y sin fallar.

– Entonces, supongo que esto es… –tragó saliva incapaz de terminar la frase. Era demasiado triste para él. Era como poner el punto final a algo que no quería que terminara, como firmar la sentencia de su muerte para lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Emil asintió, incapaz también de añadir ese punto final. Y lloró, abrazándose más a Leon, con todo el amor que pudo transmitirle, sintiendo los sollozos de aquel a quien amaba. Rogando que su corazón sanara pronto, deseándole toda la felicidad merecida…

**El segundo escenario es…"El adiós"**

**Extra:**

Aun con el corazón roto- ese dolor no sanaría, ese dolor no desparecería- y los ojos irritados de tantas lagrimas derramar, Leon regresó a casa, recargándose en la puerta, dejándose caer, abrazando sus rodillas y sintiéndose completamente miserable, con toda la tristeza en su corazón. Recordando, cada pequeño detalle de su vida junto a Emil, el cómo se habían conocido, el cómo habían decidido salir, el cómo habían decidido pasar una tarde completa juntos y la primera vez que durmieron y amanecieron juntos.

Se cubrió el rostro en llanto, sujetando entre sus manos un pequeño objeto que de rabia –consigo mismo- y de impotencia, nunca antes había odiado respetar las decisiones de otro, pero hubiera deseado poder refutar a Emil. Pero tuvo que. Entonces gritó con fuerza.

Y su cabeza se llenó de ideas, con todas esas cosas que le hubiera gustado decir, y como siempre, se le ocurrían demasiado tarde. Y era absurdo y era triste y era patético. Tantas cosas que hubiera querido decirle, para que viviera enterado de cuanto era amado, que supiera lo que Leon sentía, pero Leon mismo se sentía tan cobarde por no haber sido capaz de formular las palabras que tanto, _tanto_ anhelaba decir.

_Quédate_

_No te vayas_

…. La rabia contra sí mismo le obligó a apretar el puño, y arrojó con su mano aquel pequeño que sujetaba con fuerza, aquel objeto, un anillo con un precioso diamante, rebotó metálicamente en el suelo, reflejando en su corte el destello de la luz.

_Cásate conmigo…_

**Fin de la segunda parte**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Ugh, sorry me tomó mucho tiempo volver pero las fiestas decembrinas son muy absorbentes y hasta ahora gano un poco de tiempo para mí misma *llora* peor ahora si *truena los dedos* ¡a escribir se ha dicho!

Si les ha gustado, sus comentarios son bienvenidos uwu


End file.
